LOST
by cassandrafaye.cagabcab
Summary: I never thought that I would wake up in a battle field. It was horrible to see all the dead bodies lie on the ground, splattered blood all over the walls, the reeking smell of smoke and burnt corpses; it was a Nightmare Wonderland. The last time I saw the world alive and colorful, was when I spotted a lost cat, with unfortunate patterns; and that's when everything went to WAR.


Thou two shall love forever

I

Cassandra Faye Cagabcab

This fan-fiction about Agent Romanoff II and Patrick Stewart.

Contents

Chapter I~ Unexpected visitors

Chapter II~ Sceptre

Chapter III~ Natasha's unexpected Actions

Chapter I

Unexpected visitors

Thou two shall love forever. She has been memorising these words from the moment he walked into the room. There he was, standing before the crew and her, along with his Master, Loki. Patrick was spreading that wicked smile toward Cassidy, which made her feel something unpleasant to stomach, as if it were butterflies. He stared at his hands, examining the bindings on his wrist. Cassidy rolled her eyes in disgust, and turned her back toward the crew, and the unexpected guests. "Natasha- why are they here?" she hissed, aggressively toward Natasha. "I don't know, but- Thor will tell exactly what is happening," explained Natasha, frowning at Loki, and only Loki. Cassidy nodded, and then turned her head toward Patrick. He was smiling mischievously toward her. "Why did you bring them back to earth?" asked Nick Fury, storming toward Thor. "I know you do not trust my brother's presence here, but, we are here on behalf of the All-father's orders to retrieve the sceptre. And with these bindings, he will not be able to do any magic," explained Thor, scanning the room. "I don't like it," hissed Steve to the crew. "Even with those bindings, how do we know if we can trust him?" Cassidy stepped up toward the middle. Natasha tried to grab her wrist, but she was too fast for her movements. "We can't, Steve. He is so revolting! He will dishonour your family Thor, and yet, try to destroy our earth again!" she bellowed toward Loki, yet with everyone listening. He narrowed his eyes toward her, clenching his fists. Natasha gestured toward Cassidy, begging her not to make a fool of herself; she ignored. "You really can't get a chance to shut your mouth, can you?" said Loki, with a calm voice. Cassidy stood neutrally for a mild second, and then walked toward Loki. "Not really, Loki. And if you have a problem with that, then I had suggest you get off this ship," challenged Cassidy, resting her hands on her hips. Clinton ad Tony snickered toward Loki, which caught his attention. "Oh, but you need us. Your team needs us," said Patrick, walking toward Cassidy's side. She flipped her head to her side, and saw Patrick, towering over her. She narrowed her eyes, and turned her body toward him. "We only need Loki. He's the one that can actually locate the sceptre. You are useless," she said, playing a guilty smile across her face. For somewhat reason, Patrick too smiled toward her, mischievously. "Ooh- you are a feisty one," said Loki, his voice soft as silk. "Yet, she is right. Why do you need my assistant? He isn't of any use to me either," Natasha walked toward Cassidy, and pulled her back toward the desk. "Actually, he is in so much of use to you. He will help you escape if we have never caught him," explained Tony. Loki turned his head toward Tony, as well as Patrick. "Oh- too bad boys. Tony blew your chance of escaping," said Cassidy, mischief mixed with her voice. Natasha jolted her in the stomach, and then Cassidy yelped. "Behave, Cassidy," she commanded, raising an eyebrow, expecting something. Cassidy rolled her eyes rudely, and then, that's when she heard something unexpected coming from Patrick; a laugh. She looked up toward him, and saw that he was smiling, kindly toward her. She then spotted Loki, jabbing Patrick's stomach with his elbow, and then she flinched, which made Natasha notified. "Cass, are you alright?" asked Natasha, her eyes filled quizzically. Cassidy broke her gaze from Loki and Patrick, and looked toward Natasha. She nodded, and then started to walk around. "How's he going to help us find the sceptre?" asked Clint. Cassidy was not listening to the conversation that was happening behind her. She was looking at the window, thinking about her family, what they were doing without her… and the Weasleys.

She heard footsteps come from behind her. She didn't react, so she kept on watching the clouds floating gracefully in the afternoon sky. In the corner of her eye, she saw Patrick, standing beside her. She took a deep breath, still ignoring Patrick. "Why aren't you with your little group?" he asked, his voice soft as silk. Cassidy shook her head, disbelievingly, and then looked toward Patrick. "Is it any of your concern, Patricia?" she asked. His widened of shock when Cassidy mentioned that name. He turned his body toward her, and leant his shoulder onto the rims of the windows. "Years after we met, and still you remember that name?" he said. Cassidy snickered, and then looked to her side, toward him. "Yes… I've always remembered that name…" Cassidy paused, turned her body around, leant her back against the glass, and continued. "… I used the name for you, when I started liking you. That is when I was still acting like a muggle, and before I used to go to…" Cassidy hesitated to say the next word she forbidden herself to say. Patrick shook his head disapprovingly. Cassidy did not notice because she was looking down at her hands; the hands she used to hold Fred's hand. "You are so naïve, Cass," said Patrick, smirking toward her. When he said that, Cassidy looked up at him, puzzled. Patrick then walked in front of her, towering her. He started to play with her hair; she did not react. Cassidy didn't know what to do, for she was too sad to think about anything. Cassidy looked up toward Patrick, and saw his smile, and his eyes. The posture of his face made her tremble. They became closer and closer until… "Patrick!" They broke apart from the sound of Loki's voice. "What are you doing with her?" he asked, puzzled. Patrick shrugged rudely and Cassidy, somewhat giggled. "Cassidy, get over here!" hissed Natasha, gesturing. Cassidy stumbled over to Natasha lazily, and sat on the desk. "So, what's happening?" asked Cassidy, ripping open a piece of gum. She threw a piece to Patrick without anyone noticing, but Tony did, and he looked confused. "Well, Cass… We are going to this location to retrieve the sceptre. You and I are going with captain, while the guests go with Tony, Clint and Thor," Cassidy nodded, understanding the plan. She hopped off the desk, and went to the storage room to get her daggers. "Where is she going?" asked Steve, nodding toward Cassidy. "She always walks around after listening to the plan. She's rude, but she's funny," explained Natasha. Steve nodded, and then walked over to banner. "Everyone suit up. We'll be going soon," ordered Nick fury. Everyone walked to their rooms, and started to get ready.

Chapter II

Sceptre

The damp and wet surroundings passed by as Cassidy Natasha and Steve was walking through the tunnels in search of the sceptre. It's been hours, and still no sign of the rest of the group. Cassidy started kicking rocks toward the walls of the cave, and Natasha kept on hissing at her to stop. "Hey Tasha, are we almost there yet?" asked Cassidy, bored buried in her voice. She kept on twirling around, and accidentally bumping into Steve. "Yes," answered Natasha, straight to the point. She walked faster, and Cassidy skipped to keep up with them. They walked deeper and deeper into the cave, and saw a dim light in the distance. Cassidy fixed her eyes and saw that someone was holding the light. She ran toward the person, and it turned out to be Thor and the rest of the team. "Hey Thor," said Cassidy, casually walking passed Loki beside Tony. "Hello Cassidy," he said back. He looked at Natasha, concerned, as if Cassidy was doing something wrong. "We've found the sceptre. We should get out of here when we have the chance," said Tony, with his helmet covering his face. They all agreed, and ran out of the cave.

The sound of gunfire, and explosions in the distance sounded when they were next to the exit. Cassidy, Natasha, Loki and Patrick went with Clint to the western exit while the others went to the southern. Natasha was carrying the sceptre, and was keeping an eye on Loki. "Wait here," commanded Clint. He walked toward the opening of the cave and scanned the area if it was clear. Cassidy stood next to Patrick. She took out two pieces of gum, and gave one of them to Patrick. Natasha glared at Cassidy, and she rolled her eyes. "What is up with your cousin?" asked Patrick, leaning to his side toward Cassidy's ear. "She's just very concerned of my movements toward you," she answered, leaning against the wall of the cave. She saw that Loki was bringing her head against Natasha, whispering something into her ear. "Stupid," muttered Cassidy. "Who?-" he asked. "Loki. he's pathetic," she pestered, gesturing toward Loki. Patrick nodded, agreeing with Cassidy. "I know. I always had to listen to his stupid ruling lectures about armies and worlds," said Patrick. Cassidy giggled and then looked up at him to her side. They smiled at each other. Cassidy's smile faded, and then she looked away; Patrick looked puzzled. "What happened to us? We were best friends, and then we're-" "- who said that we were enemies?" asked Cassidy, cutting off Patrick. He looked shocked, and then smiled, cunningly toward Cassidy. "Okay it's clear," notified Clint. They ran out of the cave and toward the jet that they take to the helli-carrier.

When they arrived on the ship, Cassidy ran straight into her bedroom to change out of her suit and into her dance clothes; she has schedules on the ship:

9:30am to 11:00 am- Gaming time with one of the staff members of the ship

12:00pm to 1:00pm- practising fighting skills with her cousin and Clint

Mission/ Break Time

6:00pm to 10:00pm- Dancing "Hey Natasha," greeted Cassidy. Yes, her dance teacher is her cousin. Cassidy was wearing a black singlet, tights, leg warmers and dance sneakers, whilst Natasha was wearing a leotard, tights, a ballet skirt and ballet flats. "So, you ready for the routine?" asked Natasha, shaking her arms, getting ready. Cassidy nodded toward her, grabbed the remote, turned the music on, and then they started to dance. Sweat from their bodies dripped as they walked toward their bags. They got their water bottles out and started to gulp down big chunks of water down their dry throats. "Is that the routine?" asked Cassidy, gasping for air. Natasha nodded, and then drank more water, desperate to rid of her thirst. Cassidy packed her towel, exited the dance room, and ran to her own room. She slammed the door, and then crashed onto her bed, tired and exhausted of their long dance lesson. Cassidy stood from her bed, walked toward her towel rack, and then went to go and have a shower. Minutes after, she unexpectedly saw Patrick, lying on her bed, staring absent-mindedly at the ceiling. Cassidy shook her head disgracefully, and smiled toward Patrick. "Um- Patrick, what are you doing in my room?" she asked, walking toward her wardrobe. She gathered her bra, undies, black shorty-shorts, white t-shirt, and black boots. She went behind her changing frame, and started to change. "I just wanted to check out if you had any memories of us back then," he stuttered. Cassidy chuckled a bit, as she changed. "Oh Patrick… You think that I'd ever throw out our lovely memories?" she asked. Patrick stayed silent. "Of course I wouldn't," Patrick sighed, relieved. "But, ever since you graduated from Hogwarts, I thought, after the years after that happened, that you'd throw away the pictures of us traveling on excursions," said Patrick. Cassidy came out from behind her frame, and walked up to Patrick. "What exactly do you want to see?" she asked, holding her hands against her hips. He smiled, and then looked around the room. "Well, I want to see our memories…," he trailed off, and looked at her. "Fine," Cassidy walked toward her wall compartment where it holds all her useful things in life. She grabbed a box that contains the most precious from her memories, and set it on her bed. "Here I have an album of the photos we took in middle school with our other friends," she said, pointing toward a perfectly embroidered book. "And here is a box of the picture I have not yet put the photos into the album," she said, as well pointing toward the box. Patrick grabbed the box eagerly, to see the smiling faces. Cassidy laughed. "Oh my god… you still have this sleepover picture?" he ask, holding up a picture of himself lying in a hellokitty covered bed, full of hellokitty merchandise; but it wasn't Cassidy's bed. She nodded happily, and grabbed the album from the box. She opened it up, and the first picture she saw, was her and her old friends in Japan, standing in front of a robot as Patrick touched its crotch. "You feeler," she said, holding the picture toward his face. A howl of laughter left his mouth, and he grabbed it gently, out of her hand. "God dammit. Now, I actually wished that you'd get rid of this photo… but, since it makes you happy, you should keep it," he said. She laughed as well, and took from him, and put it back into the album slot. As they were scavenging and editing the album together, Natasha and Clint walked pass Cassidy's room, and looked shock at the sight of them being together. Na


End file.
